I Slept with Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me
"I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me" is the nineteenth episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 64th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on April 12, 2006. Lucas struggles with the decision of whether he should play basketball in the wake of Keith's death while Brooke forces Rachel to deal with a dark secret. Nathan and Haley's wedding reprise is put to the test and Peyton decides to visit Pete in Chicago. Synopsis Lucas looks at his new jersey dedicated to Keith as Nathan comes in asking if Lucas is ready for his first game, which Lucas agrees to. Nathan promises the whole team is behind him. As he picks up the jersey, he walks onto the court wearing Keith's jersey, as the whole team support black jerseys in honor of Keith. As Lucas steps out, he looks into the crowd and imagines Keith in an empty space. Lucas freaks out and backs out the game, refusing to play. But as Whitey substitutes, Nathan tells Whitey they are all in it together and forfeit the game. Afterwards, Lucas is about to leave as he tells Nathan he didn't need to forfeit, but Nathan insists that the team is behind him, but does he really want to make them suffer too much and doesn't want to have to make them forfeit the season. As Rachel and Mouth leave the gym, she finds a poster of a fat girl and stares in shock and blames Brooke. Mouth goes to see Brooke and begins yelling at her as Brooke tells him to read the back of the photo. Mouth does in shock and asks Brooke where they are so he can take them down. Brooke lists all the places and smiles smugly, but Mouth asks her if she learned anything from Jimmy Edwards situation, making her rethink her actions. Meanwhile, Nathan and Haley lie in bed. They tell each other how they can't wait to renew their vows and Nathan says he wants the venue to be the same place where Haley's parents got married. As they kiss happily, they hear someone outside. Nathan grabs a baseball bat and goes out, only to find his Uncle Cooper. Peyton gets a call in the middle of the night from Pete. She tells him how much she misses him but she can never get in touch with him. As she asks Pete how to make this work, she finds out he is outside and rushes to get ready. She goes to sneak downstairs to find her dad, who tells her he sent Pete away and thinks they need to set some rules. He then asks where Brooke is, who walks in as he sets the ground rules. Larry then asks about Pete the boy, not Pete the musician but Peyton is stuck on what to say. In Nathan's apartment, Cooper gets to know Haley as Cooper reveals his mom is back in town. Cooper tells them he met a new hot girl who is a 26 year old model and intends on staying a bit. The following day, Deb goes to Karen's Cafe and finds it shut. She goes to Karen's house and finds her in the kitchen. She tells her she is going to help her get back to normal, but Karen begins to argue with her revealing she knows about the fire and that she could have lost her son. She tells her that the only difference between her and Jimmy Edwards is he was successful. Mouth goes to see Rachel and gives her the photo, realizing it was her. Rachel tells him how much surgery she had and loves the new her, but Mouth says doesn't what is on the inside matter. Rachel confesses that she knows no one will ever look at her the same way now and can already see it in Mouth's face that he sees differently. At the river court, Cooper goes to see Lucas. He tells him how he isn't racing anymore and he was gutted when he found out, but he found out that he can still be happy. He tells Lucas that it is not what he does in life, but it is who he is. Nathan and Haley visit the place they want to get married. But Nathan tells her that they have to take a test first to see how compatible they are and then they can get married. Peyton gets a call from Pete's tour manager who tells her he is leaving a plane ticket for her to Chicago, but Peyton still finds the whole situation strange. Whitey goes to see Karen who is rude to him. He tells her he knows the guilt she is carrying around and she shouldn't. He lets her know how Lucas pulled out the game and tells her that she gave Keith the best thing in his life, Lucas. He tells her to let the guilt fall away. Haley and Nathan start their marital test as Mouth continues to take down posters with a thankful Rachel. He tells her the night of the blackout, he loved talking to her as he couldn't see her except her personality. He says when he saw the flyers, he realized how alike they were and the picture of the old Rachel isn't ugly. He asks if she still feels self conscious, and Rachel confesses she does. He tells her he could have loved the girl in the picture and Rachel wishes the girl could have met him, she kisses Mouth. In the gym, Lucas goes to see Whitey as the Ravens play. Lucas tells him that he doesn't want to play as he doesn't understand why the game matters. Whitey begins to laugh and tells the story of how he got his nickname. Two teams, a black colored team and a white colored team snuck into a gym to play a game, as the black team weren't registered to play. They ended up mixing teams as the Captain selected Whitey saying 'I'll take Whitey,' and the name stuck. That night there were no longer black or white players. Since that night, Whitey has never been the same and that is why the game matters, as it heals people. Peyton lies in bed with Brooke and tells her about Chicago and tells her that she can't chase another boy again, but Brooke pressures her to go as if not she will think about the 'what ifs' but Peyton admits she already has them. Nathan and Haley fail their tests and Haley is shocked as it is the first test she failed. Nathan asks the priest if he can prove his belief in God, as he can't with love. He protests his love for Haley as the priest rips up the paper saying they have passed the real test. Lucas goes to the cafe to find Deb who has taken control of the cafe until Karen is ready. He thanks her for the help for his mom and asks how it is being back. Deb admits it is safe that Cooper is around and Dan has kept his distance. Deb tells Lucas to take care of himself as his mom is really going to need him. Nathan and Whitey plan the team as Lucas goes to see them. With Deb’s message in mind, he admits he has HCM and that he hasn’t been taking his medication, but he can’t play as he might die. As Whitey tells him he knows how hard it must have been, Lucas confesses it won’t be as hard as the next one. Nathan starts the first game back as Haley and Brooke look anxiously at each other due to Lucas’ absence. Mouth is looking at a picture of him and Rachel as Brooke approaches and sighs as she realizes what he is looking at. Mouth explains she has Rachel wrong and it is wrong what she is doing, but Brooke confesses she wouldn’t really tell anyone, as Mouth is relieved. Brooke tells him to be careful but Mouth says she has a good heart and that is why he likes her. Larry goes to Peyton and asks her to promise that when she gets a boyfriend that she loves for who he is, not what he does, and that treats her with respect, as that is how he felt with her mom. As Nathan and Haley get back to the apartment, Nathan tells Haley about his heart condition, but Haley confesses she already knows. They talk about a way to make the wedding more special, and Haley has an idea, not to have sex till the wedding, but as Nathan kisses her, Haley tells him it can start the following night. Lucas goes to see Karen and tearfully tells her he has HCM and tells her how much he needs her. A tearful Karen hugs him. Mouth knocks on Rachel's door with flowers. As she answers, Mouth tells her that maybe he could meet the girl in the photo, as Cooper walks round topless. Shocked, Mouth walks away. Peyton goes to the airport to leave as Karen goes to see Deb and tells her she will need a lot of help. Peyton gets off the plane and smiles at the person waiting at the other side for her: Jake and his now walking daughter, Jenny. Memorable Quotes :"Black jerseys for Keith. First game back. You ready for this...The whole team's there for you man. I got your back out there for you tonight." ::Nathan Scott to Lucas Scott :"Rachel? What's wrong? What? Who is it?" :"Some one I used to know. Someone who's gone now, like Jimmy Edwards. Brooke did this." ::Rachel Gatina finds a poster :"Dad, that was Pete from Fall Out Boy." :"Yeah well now he's Pete from Get-Out-Of-Town Boy." ::Peyton Sawyer and Larry Sawyer argue over him sending Pete Wentz away :"It's you, the girl who's gone. She used to be you." :"No I used to be her, but I hated myself so I had some surgery...I had my stomach stapled, and starved myself for months, and then rewarded myself with a nose job, fake breasts and a couple of other things." ::Rachel Gatina confesses to Mouth about her old self :"Karen, you gave Keith the thing he loved most in the whole world, Lucas. He was never happier than when he was talking about you and that boy. You gave him a son for a lifetime and you let him matter to Lucas. I know how that feels. Karen you couldn't haven given him much more. Let the guilt fall away. Let it go." ::Whitey to Karen Roe about her feeling guilty :"Brooke, are you awake?" :"Honey, how could I be awake with you thinking so loudly?" ::Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis :"You can't prove love in a test. I mean, this is just a score on a piece of paper. Sure, Haley and I have our differences, but this test doesn't show how hard we've worked to keep this relationship together, or that I can't stand it when we're apart, or that every time I look at her, I know that I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life. We love each other, Father, no test is going to show that." ::Nathan Scott shows his love to Haley James Scott :"I can't play tonight. I have a heart condition. I have HCM, and I haven't been taking my medication so that I wouldn't slow down my game and if I play, I could die. I know how selfish I've been, I just didn't want to leave the game behind because the game did change my life, just like yours. And it's going to be hard to let it go." ::Lucas Scott tells Whitey about his HCM :”When are you going to get over Jabba the slut so we can go back to being friends?” ::Brooke Davis to Mouth :”Use your head and follow your heart.” ::Larry Sawyer Voiceover : "George Eliot once wrote, 'There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow, when we have not yet known what it is to have suffered and healed, to have despaired and have recovered hope." ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) Music * "Train" - Flipsyde * "Temporary" - Rogue Wave * "Stupid" - Spencer Tracy * "Begin" - The Times * "Don't Go Home" - Buddy * "Miracle Of Mind" - Joey DeGraw * "He Lays In The Reins" - Calexico / Iron & Wine * "We Belong Together" - Gavin DeGraw This episode's title originated from the song I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me, originally sung by Fall Out Boy. Trivia *Dan does not appear in this episode. *Barbara Alyn Woods (Deb) returns after being missing for 7 episodes. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Cooper Lee Category:Episodes featuring Larry Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Jenny Jagielski